User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Pico Pets: Straightforward Tips
So yeah, Pico Pets. If you really want to master it, you've gotta learn the patterns of your enemies else you go NOWHERE at all. I'm not talking about the Match 3 Pico Pets, it's a strategy game. Unfortunately, you're going to have to face a ton of bizarre-as-heck things, including really strong paper birds which are glass cannons, snowflake flowers which have insane amounts of damage, Eiscue not-ripoffs, lots of bizarre as heck stuff. The Starters Initially you get to start off with one of the three starters, being Fire, Plant, and Ice. Incredibly basic stuff. You get to start off with Fyro, Budilly, and Frosbit. Who the heck do I start with? I recommend Frosbit but the other options are fine. You start off with 100 Coins and 25 Gems but you can use microtransactions to buy me, but that's pretty unnecessary. Also if you stumble upon a shiny (rare monster) try and collect it! The Pets You start out at 1% with your buddy with 58 Pets to literally catch. Here's the full dictionary. For one thing if you've got one duplicate you can sell for coins that increase your chance of adding pets to your collection or gems which I'm not sure what they even do. Before I start I wanna go over what the heck stuff go like. *(HP) (ATK, SPC, DEF, SPD) *The HP of a creature is, well, how much hits they can withstand. ("Your monster's Life.") *The ATK of a creature determines how much damage the Attack does. ("Strength of the 'attack' action.") *The SPC of a creature determines how much damage the Special Attack does. ("Strength of the 'special attack' action.") *The DEF of a creature basically removes some damage. (Damage reduced when receiving all attacks.) *The SPD determines who goes first. ("Speed determines who attacks first!") Here's the full pet list. *'Frosbit' (13) (4''', '''4, 0''', '''4): The power of ice embodied in big ears, pronounced teeth and fluffiness. *'Roundino' (13) (3''', '''4, 0''', '''3): Your regular dino, straight out of a land where all dinos eat pasta. *'Scarycrow' (14) (4''', '''2, 0''', '''2): Protecting the crops just wasn't enough. How about haunting humans? *'Crickleaf' (12) (3''', '''5, 0''', '''5): What seems to be a bush might actually be a swarm of Crickleaves resting. *'Terruga' (14) (3''', '''3, 2''', '''1): This pet can get easily disguised as a rock. Well, actually, it IS a rock. *'Porquish' (10) (3''', '''7, 0''', '''5): A powerful water-type Pico Pet. Don't let its see-throughness and cuteness fool you! *'Marblon' (17) (5''', '''3, 3''', '''3): Spiky? No coincidence. This legendary pet has the strongest defense of 'em all. Appearances. *'Frosbit': Snowy Mountain-4 Ironically, there's another pet which has a defense of three. Here's the relationship table. Fun fact, Orchiduck is my first rare monster. EVER. I almost died two! INSANE LUCK! *'Fire' beats Plant and Ice. *'Plant' beats Rock and Water. *'Rock' beats Ice and Fire. *'Ice' beats Water and Plant. *'Water' beats Fire and Rock. *'Neutral' is the stand-out. The Overworld Battling You have five actions you can perform but you can't perform all of them at once. These include: Charge Attack, Attack, Special Attack, Defend, and Change Monster. *'Charge Attack': Makes your Attack do 2x damage. *'Attack': Simple, do a melee attack. *'Special Attack': Perform your special. Does 2x damage if the element beats the element. Well, Neutral... *'Defend': Blocks an attack. *'Change Monster': Just what it says, swap out for another Pico Pet. A good strategy, is to, well, memorize their pattern. They'll constantly shift patterns so you have to be wary. Then we have an elemental relationship chart. Pico Forest Any Pico Pets in italics means you fight them later in the game. If you win a battle without any of your monsters dying you get a star. The bosses... well, they have different HP, so if they're bolded that means they're the boss of here. They have different stats! Oh yeah, only listing new creatures. Once you beat Level 6 you get to move on. Oh yeah don't waste your time trying to capture old creatures. Definitely get Porquish and Terruga, they're really nice additions. Literally worth it. *'Level 1' (2 Battles): Roundino, Scarycrow, Petuna **Roundino: (attack), (attack), Defend **'Petuna': Attack, Defend/Special Attack, Charge Attack *'Level 2' (3 Battles): Roudino, Petuna, Guaraneye, Scarycrow **'Scarycrow': (attack), Defend, (attack) or (attack), Charge Attack, (attack) *'Level 3' (3 Battles): Scarycrow, Caramellow, Petuna, Guaraneye, Crickleaf **Caramellow: Can't tell, but it usually starts with Special Attack. It seems to Defend after it Attacks. **'Crickleaf': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack *'Level 4' (3 Battles): Caramellow, Petuna, Crickleaf, Terruga **'Terruga': Charge Attack, Attack, Defend or Defend, Charge Attack, Attack *'Level 5' (4 Battles): Roundino, Caramellow, Terruga, Porquish, Guaraneye, Mindsea, Orchiduck **Porquish: Special Attack, Attack, Charge Attack/Defend **'Orchiduck': (attack), (attack), Defend *'Level 6' (4 Battles): Budilly, Crickleaf, Orchiduck, Lumifly, Guaraneye, Fuaah **Lumifly: Charge Attack, (attack), (attack) **'Fuaah': Special Attack, Charge Attack, Attack/Defend *'Level 7' (5 Battles): Caramellow, Crickleaf, Terruga, Orchiduck, Guaraneye **'Guaraneye': Defend, (attack), (attack) or Charge Attack, Defend, Attack *'Level 8' (6 Battles): Budilly, Scarycrow, Petuna, Guaraneye, Fuaah, Spiknit, Rolloo, Chewmi **'Chewmi': Varies but it seems to do Charge Attack first then Attack *'Level 9' (7 Battles): Fuaah, Chewmi, Rolloo, Hornoo **'Hornoo': Charge Attack, Attack, Defend or Defend, Charge Attack, Attack *'Level 10' (7 Battles): Hornoo, Rolloo, Mandrike, Dandeleo **'Dandeleo': Defend, Charge Attack, Attack or Charge Attack, Defend Snowy Mountain Levels 4-6 are just fighting the starters. They're already unlocked if you have them. Basically the only time where you get coins upon first defeating it if you have the same starter. *'Level 1' (5 Battles): Roudino, Pengloo, Glaciowl, Frosco **Pengloo: Charge Attack, Defend, Attack or Defend, Attack/Charge Attack, Special Attack **Glaciowl: (attack), (attack), Defend **'Frosco': (attack), Defend, (attack) or (attack), (attack), Charge Attack. *'Level 2' (5 Battles): Terruga, Chewmi, Pengloo, Glaciowl, Elephin **'Elephin': Charge Attack, Attack, Defend or Defend, Charge Attack, Attack *'Level 3' (6 Battles): Caramellow, Spiknit, Frosco, Picoboo, Rolloo **Spiknit: Defend, Charge Attack, Attack or Charge Attack, Attack, Defend **'Rolloo': Defend, Charge Attack/Attack, Special Attack *'Level 4' (6 Battles): Fuaah, Pengloo, Rolloo, Foldot, Krystlik, Frosbit **'Frosbit': (attack), Defend/Charge Attack, (attack)/Attack *'Level 5' (6 Battles): Terruga, Pengloo, Glaciowl, Rolloo, Krystlik, Budilly **'Budilly': Defend, Attack/Charge Attack, Special Attack *'Level 6' (6 Battles): Lumifly, Glaciowl, Frosco, Rolloo, Elephin, Krystlik, Fyro **'Fyro': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack *'Level 7' (7 Battles): Pengloo, Glaciowl, Frosco, Elephin, Picolady, Picoboo, Foldot, Snubble **Picolady: Special Attack, Charge Attack, Attack **'Snubble': Charge Attack, Defend, Attack, or Defend, Attack/Charge Attack, Special Attack *'Level 8' (8 Battles): Fyro, Petuna, Hornoo, Snubble, Krystlik, Picoboo **'Picoboo': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack *'Level 9' (9 Battles): Orchiduck, Hornoo, Narnicorn, Snubble, Rookor, Krystlik, Baley **Narnicorn: (attack), (attack), Charge Attack/Defend **'Baley': Special Attack, Defend, Charge Attack/Attack *'Level 10' (10 Battles): Hornoo, Rolloo, Baley, Snubble, Jafrost, Refrigear **'Refrigear': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack Sandy Dunes *'Level 1' (8 Battles): Roundino, Rolloo, Cactur, Alcatross, Yupipa, Felinx **Cactur: Charge Attack, Defend, Attack or Defend, Attack, Special Attack **'Felinx': Defend/Special Attack, Attack, Charge Attack/Defend. Seems to always perform Attack in the middle. *'Level 2' (9 Battles): Scarycrow, Cactur, Alcatross **'Alcatross': Defend, Attack/Charge Attack, Special Attack *'Level 3' (9 Battles): Petuna, Cactur, Alcatross, Felinx, Tidbit, Triramid **Tidbit: Defends first **'Triramid': (attack), (attack), Defend *'Level 4' (10 Battles): Lumifly, Cactur, Alcatross, Artsee, Foldot **Artsee: Starts with Attack first. **'Foldot': Random. Seemingly. *'Level 5' (10 Battles): Spiknit, Felinx, Triramid, Munchak, Yupipa **'Yupipa': Attack, Special Attack/Defend, Charge Attack *'Level 6' (11 Battles): Cactur, Alcatross, Eelol, Yupipa, Planarrow, Mindsea **Eelol: Defend, Attack, Charge Attack or Special Attack, Attack, Defend **'Mindsea': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack *'Level 7' (11 Battles): Dandeleo, Picolady, Cactur, Felinx, Triramid, Pickato **'Pickato': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack *'Level 8' (12 Battles): Terruga, Baley, Foldot, Pickato, Koprolid, Munchak, Nautilazy **'Nautilazy': Charge Attack, Defend, Attack or Defend, Attack, Special Attack *'Level 9' (12 Battles): Cactur, Refrigear, Pickato, Vulcamo, Munchak **'Munchak': Defend, Charge Attack/Attack, Special Attack or Charge Attack, Defend, Attack *'Level 10' (13 Battles): Cactur, Felinx, Triramid, Refrigear, Koprolid, Marblon, Rookor **'Rookor': Charge Attack, Defend, Attack or Defend, Attack, Special Attack Rocky Land Halfway you suddenly get a change. *'Level 1' (11 Battles): Fyro, Crickleaf, Vulcamo, Koprolid, Magmouth **Vulcamo: Charge Attack, (attack), (attack) **'Magmouth': Charge Attack, (attack), (attack) *'Level 2' (11 Battles): Fyro, Glaciowl, Narnicorn, Vulcamo, Magmouth, Koprolid **'Koprolid': Defend, Attack/Charge Attack, Special Attack or Charge Attack, Defend, Attack *'Level 3' (12 Battles): Fyro, Narnicorn, Vulcano, Magmouth, Koprolid, Waitwut, Planarrow **'Planarrow': Attack, Special Attack/Defend, Charge Attack *'Level 4' (12 Battles): Lumifly, Felinx, Vulcamo, Koprolid, Billow, Flamaconda **Billow: Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack **'Flamaconda': Defend, Attack, Charge Attack or Special Attack, Attack, Defend *'Level 5' (13 Battles): Lumifly, Koprolid, Billow, Flamaconda, Tidbit, Roboing **'Roboing': Charge Attack first! *'Level 6' (14 Battles): Nautilazy, Vulcamo, Rookor, Flamaconda, Roboing, Stewy **'Stewy': Defend, Attack, Special Attack or Charge Attack, Defend, Attack *'Level 7' (15 Battles): Chewmi, Magmouth, Koprolid, Flamaconda, Stewy, Waitwut, Krystlik **'Krystlik': Special Attack, Charge Attack/Defend, Attack *'Level 8' (15 Battles): Chewmi, Magmouth, Koprolid, Billow, Flamaconda, Krystlik, Marblon **'Marblon': Charge Attack, Defend, Attack or Charge Attack, Attack, Defend *'Level 9' (16 Battles): Guaraneye, Elephin, Picolady, Triramid, Flamaconda, Waitwut **'Waitwut': 100% Random, for being a question mark! It can Attack, Charge Attack, and Special Attack, but otherwise RANDOM! But, it can do... ***Charge Attack, Defend, Special Attack ***Attack/Special Attack, Charge Attack, Defend ***Defend, Charge Attack, Special Attack *'Level 10' (17 Battles): Lumifly, Rookor, Billow, Flamaconda, Waitwut, Torchito **'Torchito': Tends to Attack in the Middle but sometimes does it first Challenge Tower *'Level 1' (11 Battles): Fuaah, Chewmi, Pengloo, Elephin, Magmouth, Roundino *'Level 2' (13 Battles): Terruga, Spiknit, Alcatross, Nautilazy, Koprolid, Caramellow *'Level 3' (16 Battles): Dandeleo, Munchak, Mindsea, Vulcamo *'Level 4' (17 Battles): Fyro, Porquish, Orchiduck, Stewy, Eelol *'Level 5' (18 Battles): Foldot, Yupipa, Planarrow, Flamaconda **'Mermaine': Too hard to keep track of. It can do... ***Attack, Defend, Charge Attack ***Defend, Attack, Special Attack ***Attack, Charge Attack, Special Attack *'Level 6' (19 Battles): Picolady, Picoboo, Eelol, Cactur *'Level 7' (20 Battles): Foldot, Mindsea, Stewy, Narnicorn *'Level 8' (21 Battles): Frosbit, Refrigear, Eelol, Roboing, Frosowl *'Level 9' (22 Battles): Frosbit, Dandeleo, Frosco, Baley, Magmouth, Billow *'Level 10' (23 Battles): Baley, Munchak, Triramid, Pickato, Billow, Mandrike **'Mandrike': Special Attack, Attack/Defend, Charge Attack/Attack *'Level 11' (24 Battles): Crickleaf, Foldot, Porquish *'Level 12' (25 Battles): Fyro, Nautilazy, Rookor, Roboing, Pengloo *'Level 13' (26 Battles): Budilly, Picolady, Mindsea, Tidbit *'Level 14' (29 Battles): Yupipa, Billow, Tidbit, Roboing, Waitwut, Artsee *'Level 15' (31 Battles): Dandeleo, Picolady, Rookor, Planarrow, Stewy, Waitwut, Jafrost **'Jafrost': Charge Attack, Attack, Special Attack/Defend